<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a goner by AllHaleOlicity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120790">I'm a goner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity'>AllHaleOlicity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil next gen angst for angst month<br/>cleo gets taken by the joker &amp; abby ain't happy about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next Gen AUs and One Shots for Angst [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a goner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it were anyone else, she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't care to. She doesn't care about anyone else. She cares about <em>her</em>. If she doesn't have her, she has nothing. So she has to do this.</p><p>"You can't go out there alone." Jason followed closely behind her as she paced the Batcave, taking everything she found useful and stuffing it into a duffel bag.</p><p>"You've dealt with him before, you know what he's like." Abigail replied, stopping to look at one of Jason's guns. She picked it up, looked it over, then sat it back down and continued walking. "You weren't much of a fight for him last time either, if I remember correctly."</p><p>"This is exactly why you can't go alone." He continued to follow her around in circles, looking at each thing she decided to bring with her on this suicide mission.</p><p>"I can't go alone, you aren't going, we need a team, everyone says it's too dangerous and it will work itself out. What am I supposed to do, Jason?" She turned around, crossing her arms. "Wait for ransom notes? Wait for videos of my little sister afraid and hurt because I didn't come after her? She didn't sign up for this life."</p><p>"You didn't either."</p><p>"Doesn't matter." She turned back around to continue making laps around. She lowered her standards with each circle, grabbing things she left behind before.</p><p>If she was going to do this, she would need an army. She doesn't have an army. She does have a bat and a bunch of explosives. Those should work just as well.</p><p>"Jason's right, Abby. You can't do this by yourself." Rose stepped into the conversation, stopping Abigail in her tracks. "Cleo's gonna be fine, he's not gonna hurt her. We need to come up with a plan-"</p><p>"We? Are you gonna help me now?"</p><p>"If you're willing to put down the bag and come up with a plan, yes."</p><p>"I can't wait any longer, she's already been with him for 48 hours."</p><p>"Abby..."</p><p>"You go out there alone, you're gonna die." Jason moved to Rose's side.</p><p>"So don't let me go alone." Abigail looked over to the weapons on her left, then back at Rose and Jason. "We don't need a plan. We rush in, we grab Cleo, we get out."</p><p>Rose and Jason shared a look.</p><p>"I'm going. You can suit up, grab your shit, and come with me. Or you can start making funeral arrangements." She shrugged, turning around to avoid walking past them. "Your call."</p><p>"Abigail..."</p><p>"Abby don't do this." Rose took a step forward.</p><p>She turned around one last time when she got to the exit. "I'll be back....with my sister."</p><p>And then she left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>